Akira Tobitaka
Akira Tobitaka/Gallery Akira Tobitaka is a supporting character in Liar Liar 2: Pants on Fire,Liar Liar 2 Demo, and Blood Idol Wakabayashi. He is the student council president, a senior, and the most popular boy in school. Appearance Akira is depicted with pale blonde slicked back hair,sharp blonde eyebrows,slightly pale skin, greenish-blueish eyes, and a strong build. He is canonically 6'3https://curiouscat.me/toki/post/4579063 His regular school uniform consists of a faded pink blazer,black undershirt,red tie,dark brown belt, and medium brown trousers. In Blood Idol Wakabayashi, his first outfit is a black jacket with white stripes on the sleeve slightly unzipped. His second outfit is a blue sleeveless crop top vest. Around the neck is white and a dark blue bow with a blue heart on it. 5 blue heart buttons keep the vest shut. He also has dark navy blue gloves that go up to his upper arms. Personality Akira is known as the most popular guy at school, mainly known for his looks, smarts, and playing sports. He attracts many girls, and in Liar Liar: Pants on Fire it's rumored that women more than twice his age have propositioned him. He acts chivalrous and kind, but Yukari states that everything about him feels fake. This is true as Akira doesn't care for girls that already like him, and has an obsessive personality when he fixates on girls that struggle and reject him. Akira is very sadistic and won't hesitate to murder anyone to get his way. Backstory Not much is known about Akira, except in the Liar Liar 2 demo where it's revealed that he left his previous high school for unknown reasons. However, when Yukari and Tohru try to summon a ghost, Michiru appears and informs them that Akira tortured and killed her. He attends the same high school as Yukari and Koshi. Relationships Yukari Minamida - In Liar Liar: Pants on Fire, Akira has an unhealthy obsession with Yukari since she doesn't return his affections. In the "Akira's Plaything" ending, it's revealed that her disinterest made him like her even more since it made her interesting. It's implied he tortures her until she dies. In the Liar Liar 2 demo, Akira doesn't particularly care for Yukari and doesn't obsess over her to the same extent he did in Liar Liar: Pants on Fire. Minami Minamida - In Liar Liar: Pants on Fire and the Liar Liar 2 demo, they conspire together to bait Yukari into being alone with them so they can kill her. Michiru Watanabe - In the Liar Liar 2 demo, it's revealed Akira kills Michiru after torturing her for a very long time at his old high school. Tohru Kunikuda - In Liar Liar 2's "Don't Look For Him/Her" ending, Akira and Minami were responsible for Tohru's disappearance. It is confirmed that Tohru lost his tongue and his arm within the torture they inflicted on him for fun. It also states that Akira liked scaring and picking on Tohru due to how easy it was to rile him up. Koshi Tanaka - They interact in both Liar Liar 2 and Liar Liar 2 demo, and its quite obvious after a few words that they don't like eachother. Akira sees Koshi as just an obstacle in killing Yukari. In both Liar Liar 2 and the demo Akira kidnaps Koshi and assaults him in order to lure in Yukari. It is the player's choice to help Akira kill him or not. Satoru Wakabayashi - In Blood Idol Wakabayashi, Wakabayashi convinces Akira to join his idol group and he helps him find more members. Besides this, they have no other interactions. Trivia * Akira is an aromantic asexual https://ask.fm/tokimekiwaku/answers/128651408247 * Akira is a confirmed Chad. References ru:Акира Тобитака Category:Characters Category:Gallery